L'oubli est pardonné
by EmmaD.11
Summary: UA Un groupe de jeunes vont à une fête bombée d'inconnus. Seulement, la police s'en mêle et tout le monde déguerpis en un quart de seconde. Une maison vide, abandonnée et si on y allait ? Tous disparaissent… Et pourtant… s'ils savaient.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé**: UA Un groupe de jeunes vont à une fête bombée d'inconnus. Seulement, la police s'en mêle et tout le monde déguerpis en un quart de seconde. Une maison vide, abandonnée et si on y allait ? Tous disparaissent… Et pourtant… s'ils savaient.

**Genre** : Humour, mystère.

**Posté le (créé)** : 02.06.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup à Maryse !

**NDA** : Désolée de ne pas avoir donné des signes de vie :3 Ceci est un Two Shots ! Il y a de la vulgarité, je l'annonce car je pense être obligée, non ? ._. :'D Le prochain chapitre... je vous préviens... je n'ai jamais-fait-ça ! Et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, de même pour celui-là !

**J'annonce dès aujourd'hui, le 9 du 6 que n'est pas un TS. C'est une fiction qui comportera trois chapitres dans la normalité des choses. Mon imagination me joue des tours. Le syndrome de l'idée envahissante. :3**

Bonne lecture :)

**RR** : Merci Zabini, pour ta review de '' La lettre de la fin ''. Je ne t'ai pas remercié ainsi je le fais ici, en espérant que tu voies ceci :D Je suis navrée de te dire que : Ca me fait plaisir du fait que tu ais carrément pleuré x) :D Non Emma n'est pas mon vrai prénom x) Mais tu peux m'appeler ainsi ! :) Merci d'avoir lu.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'attente aux bruits.**

.

.

.

Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur. Les lueurs de la lune éclairaient les maisons plantées dans les rues. Les multiples feuilles des arbres vibraient sous l'intensité du vent. Des fenêtres étaient allumées, sûrement des voisins qui n'arrivaient pas à s'endormir. Un chat traversa la route, pour l'instant silencieuse. Mais cela ne dura pas éternellement car une voiture, certainement de dernier cri, fila sur les lignes blanches dans un vrombissement qui raisonna au loin, sans jamais s'arrêter. À l'intérieur de cette voiture dont la carrosserie était noire, il s'y trouvait cinq personnes. Ils étaient tous jeunes avec des cheveux en feu étincelant. On pouvait apercevoir une fille parmi tous les garçons. Elle était dotée de deux beaux yeux marron qui brillaient sous l'augmentation de la vitesse, le risque. Elle s'accrochait fortement à la poignée de sécurité malgré du fait qu'elle adorait ça. À côté d'elle étaient couinés deux jeunes adultes, identiques. Les mêmes tâches de rousseur, le même sourire goguenard. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et nonobstant, une nette différence les particularisait.

À l'avant, un quatrième roux faisait apparition. Le regard juvénile, il avait l'air rieur et on avait l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais cesser de sourire. Lâchant un cri de victoire par-dessus la fenêtre abaissée, on aurait dit qu'il avait hâte. Une seule hâte : d'arriver là-bas.

Cependant, tous dans cette voiture avaient les cheveux de couleur fauve, oui tous, sauf un. Le conducteur, qui lui n'avait pas du tout la même carrure de ses amis. Cheveux d'un noir d'ébène désordonnés, il avait deux émeraudes à la place des yeux. Un visage séraphin et une peau imberbe, il avait l'air si… éthéré. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, tant la vitesse les engourdissait. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas peur du risque et qu'ils ignoraient qu'une police pouvait arriver à tout moment. Pourtant, l'aiguille qui affichait les kilomètres/heures ne cessait d'augmenter. Encore. La jeune fille, Ginny, voyait les arbres défiler sous ses yeux et les jumeaux, Fred et George, riaient aux éclats, parlant à voix basse pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Cachaient-ils des choses ? Apparemment oui.

« Bientôt un virage ! Freine ! », s'écria Ron, la mine toujours réjouie.

Harry desserra un peu l'emprise sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant d'aller aussi vite. Finalement, roulant à une vitesse raisonnable, il se pressa tout de même de prendre le virage puis poursuivit.

« Il habite où ? », demanda Ron, hagard.

« Encore deux rues et nous y sommes. », répondit Fred. « Tu te gares par contre… euh… attends… juste là, là ! »

Harry hocha la tête et tourna à droite pendant que Ginny et Ron prenaient les sacs remplis de boissons rafraîchissantes et de choses utiles. Lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés, ils ouvrirent dans une synchronisation parfaite les portes et les refermèrent en même temps, le bruit raisonnant dans la ruelle. George passa une main dans ses cheveux puis l'enfouit dans une de ses poches, s'assurant qu'il avait le principal. Il fit un signe discret de la tête en direction de son frère puis ils emboîtèrent tous les deux leurs pas, rattrapant les autres.

« Pourquoi s'être garé si loin ? », questionna Ginny qui attachait sa jaquette à fermeture éclair.

Personne ne lui répondit pour l'instant, étant réellement plongé à la recherche de quelconque signe qui pourrait indiquer où résidait leur ami. Ron compta les bières qu'ils avaient puis sourit. Ils allaient s'amuser, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Parce qu'ici, Ginny, c'est un quartier de riches. Les voitures sont numérotées et elles le sont toutes. », marmonna Fred.  
« Si par hasard la police arrive, que ferions-nous ? Aurait-on le temps d'aller dans notre voiture sans que des inconnus s'invitent ? », poursuivit George.  
« Non. Alors c'est pourquoi nous sommes loin. Si la police débarque, je suis persuadé qu'elle en profitera pour embarquer n'importe qu'elle bagnole qui n'est pas numérotée. »  
« Papa serait furieux. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Ginny fit une moue. Si c'était ça, malgré tout elle pouvait comprendre. Ils marchèrent toujours et, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils entendaient déjà la musique tonitruante qui venait de cette maison. Harry se demandait si c'était une bonne idée, car finalement, il n'était pas du genre très fêtard. Les rues étaient bondées et plus aucune place de libre ne faisait apparition. Au coin de l'allée, une maison opaline s'élevait de toute sa hauteur, les lumières allumées, des adolescents en tout genre, posés en dehors, dans le salon puis même dans la piscine. De la fumée s'exhibait du jardin et ils sentirent l'odeur des grillades trop cuites.

« Pourquoi nous avions emmené Ginny ici ? », implora perplexe Ron, lorsqu'il vit tous ces garçons aux allures redoutables.  
« Ron ! Je suis grande maintenant, alors mêle toi de toi ! », gronda Ginny, s'empourprant.

Harry esquissa un sourire face à l'inquiétude non dissimulée de son meilleur ami.

Les rumeurs devenaient de plus en plus fortes et ils arrivèrent rapidement. Chaque fille était parée d'une robe trop courte qui leur arrivait au-dessus des cuisses et chaque garçon était habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise dont les manches étaient remontées. Les cinq restèrent devant l'immense portail en fer forgé, puis détaillèrent tout recoin.

Un groupe de jeunes fumait ce qui n'était sûrement pas de simples cigarettes et d'autres buvaient directement à la bouteille de la vodka, des cadavres jonchant d'ores et déjà le sol. La fête avait sûrement débuté il y a un moment, pourtant, il était à peine vingt-trois heures moins le quart. La musique faisait vibrer les tympans et les jeunes dansaient, collés, serrés. Sans gêne.

« Han… pourquoi sommes-nous venu ici…», se plaignit Ron, les épaules relâchées.  
« C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel bordel, mais ça fera l'affaire, hein, Freddie ? »  
« _Oh que oui. _»

Ils sourirent, contents de ce qu'ils avaient préparé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis lança un regard à Ron, qui n'avait pas très l'air bien tout d'un coup.

« Bon, moi je ne vais pas passer ma soirée ici.», leur prévient Ginny. Elle se retourna vers eux, tendit son sac à Ron, qui s'en coltinait déjà d'un, puis ouvrit la porte, entrant dans le taudis que représentait le jardin, dont l'herbe ne se voyait même plus.

Les rires et les paroles étaient puissants et Harry se demandait comment pouvaient supporter les voisins. Tournant la tête, il fut presque heureux de constater que les lumières étaient éteintes. Peut-être avaient-ils été avertis et ont ainsi pris des vacances !

« Hey ! Tu veux parler de la nuit, non? », s'insurgea Ron, brondissant le poing.

Le fait que Ginny parte toute seule ne le laissa pas intact, mais il n'eut l'occasion d'en rajouter plus car une petite voix se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps et Harry fut agréablement surpris de rencontrer Hermione.

« Enfin ! Tu es là ! », dit-il, parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

Elle sourit grandement et Ron eut le temps de la détailler. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles, heureusement. De la même manière que Ginny, elle avait un leggings puis un joli pull.

« Vous m'attendiez ? », demanda-t-elle, remontant son sac en bandoulière.

« Oui ! Oui, bien sûr que nous t'attendions. », répondit rapidement Ron avant que quiconque ne puisse placer une phrase.

Harry, Fred et George se regardèrent, un rictus plaqué aux lèvres. Les oreilles écarlates, Ron fit comme si de rien n'était. Souriant davantage, Hermione poussa les sortes de grilles, puis ils rentrèrent tous à la ligne, l'un d'entre eux évitant le regard des autres avec détermination. Comme si c'était une façon de changer de sujet, Ron raconta soudainement à Harry d'une voix étrangement serrée :

« Fred et George sont de vrais farceurs ! Ils peuvent te faire croire n'importe quoi. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il venait seulement de réaliser tout le monde qu'il y avait. Il avait du mal à apercevoir le mur de la maison, tant les gens envahissaient. Ayant déjà mal à la tête, il ne supportait plus les cris et les discussions. Au moment où quelqu'un sauta dans la piscine, éclaboussant une bonne partie de ceux qui, peut-être, se reposaient, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Peut-être… euh… devrions-nous rejoindre Ced. »

« Bonne idée. » marmonna Harry, puis il s'aventura dans cet immense labyrinthe surpeuplé.

Harry marcha droit devant, bousculant des personnes, faisant attention à ce qu'ils ne renversent leur verre sur lui, suivit de ses amis.

« Je n'aime pas tout ceci. », marmonna Hermione, fronçant le nez lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le groupe de jeunes qui fumait. « On dirait que nous sommes des bêtes acharnées qui n'ont plus idées de ce qu'il va se produire après. »

« Mais Hermione, c'est exactement ce que nous sommes. Des bêtes acharnées. », assura Fred, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Ignorant cette remarque et comme si c'était un signal, elle activa le pas puis se faufila jusqu'à être perdue de vue.

« Faites gaffe. Je ne sais pas si vous la reverrez après… »  
« Comment ça, George ? » demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Hermione n'est pas du genre à se faire des gars d'un soir. Elle est juste partie chez elle. »  
« Quoi ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et ils poursuivirent, arrivant bientôt à l'entrée. Certaines filles – et même des garçons – se retournèrent sur leur passage. Ils étaient eux aussi connus et très bien vus même, cependant ils s'en fichaient. Personne ici ne les intéressait et ça n'allait pas être ce soir que ça allait changer. Si Harry avait accepté l'invitation de Cédric – ou plutôt des jumeaux -, c'était pour lui faire plaisir ! Il n'aimait pas ce genre de lieu où l'entourage finissait à coup sûr par se fondre, tel un vaurien. Parce que ce genre de soirée, Harry les connaissait. Jamais rien ne se finissait comme prévu et la moitié des invités oubliait la totalité de leur soirée ! Il n'aimait pas trop ça et d'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne buvait pas une seule goutte d'alcool en cette circonstance. Faire des choses qu'il était sûr de regretter après ? Ah non, ce n'était pas dans ses ambitions. Rester clin, droit, la tête haute était plus convaincant et bien mieux vu ! D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait été d'accord d'un tel souci ! Il lança un regard noir en biais à Fred : c'était de sa faute.

Plusieurs couples s'embrassaient à tire-larigot et c'était même s'il y en avait pas qui se déshabillaient pour en faire plus ! Harry se demandait si Cédric connaissait toutes ces personnes aux regards striés de mauvaises choses et dont les âmes étaient cassées puis froissées par le passé. Ils n'étaient pas très nets et c'était à peine s'ils… s'ils n'allaient pas faire quelque chose de mal ! Il vit d'un air distrait un homme recouvert de tatouages, dont le visage était marqué de balafres. Le bras tendu, il cherchait une veine qui pourrait faire l'affaire… Comment pouvons-nous inviter de tels gens ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il y avait un problème ? Une jeune fille dont la jupe laissait voir plus ce qu'elle ne devrait, se dirigea vers Harry, une étincelle étrange dans les yeux.

« Que fais-tu ici, _toi _? », elle gloussa, du cocktail débordant de son verre.

« Et toi ? Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses le proprio de cette baraque. », insinua Harry, la jaugeant de bas en haut, l'air dégoûté.

Elle remit ses cheveux noirs en place. Peut-être essayait-elle d'y mettre du volume ?

« Quel proprio ? Il n'est pas là. Il est parti. »

Un silence s'interposa entre les deux, malgré le fait que derrière, tous étaient en train de faire du bruit. Puis Harry ricana.

« Tu ne le connais même pas, qu'est-ce tu t'plains ? »

La fille planta son regard bleu clair dans le sien et éclata de rire. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait, car il n'y avait pas de raison. Elle se fichait de lui, c'était ça ? Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, il voulait se convaincre que non finalement.

« Mais, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Cependant, tu as raison.», elle gloussa encore puis avala une gorgée de son cocktail couleur grenat. « Je ne le connais pas et toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Haussant les épaules, elle se retourna et monta un peu plus sa jupe, dévoilant encore plus certaines choses. Harry ne comprenait pas comment… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ! Elle puis eux ! Décidément il n'aurait pas dû venir. Tout ceci n'était pas une bonne idée. Harry posa une main moite sur la poignée de la porte, puis la tira. Il entra à l'intérieur et regarda autour de lui les gens qu'il y avait.

« Qui c'était ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
« Hé, heureusement que nous sommes VIP. », fit rappeler Fred en explorant les alentours, élevant légèrement la voix pour cacher un peu le vrombissement d'une moto sur la petite route.

Harry hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de retenir une grimace lorsqu'il les vit. Cette sorte de gang, dotées seulement de cinq personnes.

« Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode et Drago Malefoy. », marmonna Ron qui avait suivi son regard. « Je ne les supporte pas et d'ailleurs, je me demande comment ce fit-il que Ced les ait invité… »

« HEY ! Ça va, les gars ? Enfin, vous êtes ici ! », s'écria une personne qui attira les jumeaux vers elle, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

C'était Lee Jordan, souriant de toutes ses dents, mettant en arrière quelques-unes de ses dreadlocks. Grand, il dépassait presque tout le monde.

« En fait… je pense qu'ils se sont simplement incrustés. », répondit Harry comme si rien ne s'était passé entre deux.

Ron tourna la tête vers lui puis, après quelques secondes, comprit qu'il avait simplement reprit la conversation.

« J'en suis sûr. Ces petits merdeux… », siffla Ron entre ses dents, les mains dans les poches. « En plus VIP ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Je ne supporte plus de voir leurs gueules de… »  
« Salut, Harry. Salut, Ron. », coupa une voix douce tandis que l'injure de Ron mourut dans le silence.  
« Oh, salut Luna. Comment tu vas ? »

Luna ne répondit pas puis s'empara de son collier dont une pierre ovale suspendait au bout et le détacha pour le donner à Harry.

« Tiens, mets-le, ce collier. Il porte bonheur. »

Ron, qui avait suivi le manège, se mordit le poing pour ne pas éclater de rire et Harry fit bien attention de ne pas le regarder, au cas où lui-même n'arriverait pas à se contenir.

« M-merci, L… Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enfin… pourquoi me le donner ? »

Il se demandait si tout d'un coup il n'allait pas manquer de chances… Fronçant les sourcils, il mit pour faire plaisir à son amie le collier dont l'opale ovale brillait sous les lueurs des lumières accrochées au plafond.

« Hé, trop la classe que nous soyons dans la partie VIP ! », dit Lee en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.  
« C'est évident. », répondit Luna d'un ton sérieux. « VIP comme Vrai copain non Ignoré, Présents. Tu comprends ? »  
« Mais… VIP c'est une abréviation de la p… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car il savait que les regards appuyés que lui lançait Harry n'étaient pas pour rien – et Luna était connue pour ça ! Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry, l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Si c'était ça… je me demanderais ce qu'ils font là… »

Il regarda en direction du groupe de Drago. Harry ne l'aimait pas du tout. Toujours là à montrer que c'était le plus fort, le meilleur, le plus parfait.

« On va vers Cédric ? », proposa Harry pour changer de sujet.  
« On vous accompagne ! », assura George.

Mais ils n'avaient pas besoins de visiter toute la maison pour le trouver. Placé dans le salon, un garçon était debout sur la table, ayant la vue sur tout le monde. Étrangement, il avait un mégaphone dans la main et il attendait un signal. Harry le regarda et se demandait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire… Cédric scrutait partout, à chaque recoin il y détaillait le moindre objet, la moindre personne. Harry, qui suivait à la fois son regard et lui-même, vit à quel point il n'était pas très heureux de voir tous ces verres et bouteilles joncher le sol. Une dizaine de bibelots étaient endommagés et il n'avait même pas besoin de parler des canapés ! Le tissu salit par ce qui devait être du vin, il fut du moins assez rassuré de remarquer Cho Chang mettre du sel dessus. Mais il ne savait pas si ç'allait fonctionner…

Harry percevait toutes ces personnes aucunement gênées d'être chez quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas… Cédric dut les remarquer aussi, car il se mena vers eux, le mégaphone à la main. Mais, au milieu du trajet il se stoppa et retourna en arrière jusqu'à sa place initiale. Menant l'appareil à sa bouche il commença à parler, sa voix raisonnant :

« Toutes les personnes que _je_ ne connais pas sont priées de sortir et de rester dans le périmètre du jardin ! La drogue est interdite dans ma maison et encore plus dans le living-room. Si j'aperçois de l'aluminium, jamais plus je ne ferais d'autres fêtes de ce genre. Je répète : les personnes que je ne connais pas sont priées de S'EN ALLER DEHORS. »

Au moment même où il avait débuté son sorte de discours, le silence s'était fait et Lee Jordan était vite allé éteindre la musique, ignorant les rumeurs de l'extérieur. Il eut du remue-ménage et Harry fut très étonné d'apercevoir beaucoup de gens suivre les ordres à la lettre. Cédric descendit de la table et posa le mégaphone sur le canapé. Il jeta deux-trois verres en plastique puis vida quelques cendriers avant de bien rejoindre Harry.

« Harry ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
« Oui ? »  
« Pourrais-tu aller voir dans les autres pièces à la recherche des gens que je ne connais pas ? Garde seulement les personnes de notre école. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à faire ce que Cédric lui avait demandé lorsque celui-ci le retint :

« N'aie pas peur et soit dur s'il le faut. Tu les fais dégager et dis bien que c'est moi qui en donne l'ordre. »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et il entendit à peine Fred et George demander des haut-parleurs, qu'il partit. Placé dans le hall, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le bruit avait déjà recommencé et il n'avait qu'une hâte lui aussi : que tous les inconnus partent.

« Mais qui voilà… » marmonna une voix traînante alors qu'il avait posé son pied sur la première marche doté d'un tissu gris.

Il se retourna, se doutant déjà de le voir. Mais fut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était seul. Haussant les sourcils, il poursuivit. Cependant, Drago n'entendait pas de cette oreille, ainsi, il marcha en sa direction, les poings serrés. Harry ouvrit une porte, dont l'entrée avait des formes bizarres, presque suspectes, qui menait à une chambre d'amis, auquel il y avait une immense télé plasma avec quelques consoles et au moins une centaine de jeux, si ce n'était plus ! Il se demandait comment se faisait-il que Cédric fasse autant confiance… Un groupe de garçons méconnaissables jouaient à Call of Duty Black Ops II, sûrement le jeu le plus connu du monde.

Il leva le regard et vit un panneau électrique, dissimulé par une plante verte.

« Alors, Potter. On essaye de fuir… ? »

Il avait négligé l'intelligence de Cédric… L'écran affichait deux nombres. 345/347. Lorsqu'Harry vit ça, son sourire s'élargit.

« J'imagine que c'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas Ced ? »

L'un des garçons, un grand aux cheveux noirs – qui ne jouait pas évidemment – leva son regard puis le planta dans le sien. Harry entendit Drago ricaner derrière lui.

« Ta gueule, toi. Laisse-nous. On s'en fout de ton… Ced, là. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son voisin répliqua :  
« Je le connais, moi. Très bien même alors, bouge. »

C'était au tour d'Harry de rire.

« Ne mens pas. »

Malefoy le poussa et il s'assit avec les autres. Le premier garçon se leva, les yeux sombres. Il avait de gros bras et des cuisses deux fois plus épaisses que les siennes. Du papier d'alu sortait de sa poche droite et une forme étrange apparaissait de celle de gauche, mais Harry ne devait pas se laisser faire. Cédric lui avait dit.

« Toi, si tu connaissais vraiment Cédric je pense que tu aurais averti tes potes qu'ici, c'est impossible de voler. »  
« Je m'appelle Sofian et je vais te dire un truc. Remballe ta fierté, toi et ton ''collier''. »

Harry fronça les sourcils pendant que les autres riaient aux éclats. Il baissa la tête puis vit l'opale que lui avait offerte Luna. Il avait besoin de chance, alors ? Qu'attendait-il ? Le plus  
petit mis pause à la partie et le silence se fit. Harry ne cilla pas devant tous ces adolescents plus grands que lui. Et il ignora superbement Malefoy, qui jubilait. Il lança de nouveau une œillade à l'écran et remarqua avec absurdité que maintenant le nombre avait changé. 344.

« Juste sous mes yeux vous essayez ? Mais dites-moi, vous êtes débiles ? Les trois jeux ont intérêt de retrouver leur place initiale. »  
« Mec, mets dé-pause ! Il me reste une tête ! »

Celui qui avait mis pause, appuya sur le bouton et ils poursuivirent leur partie. Seulement quatre jouaient et Harry reconnut bien assez vite : Nuketown 2025. Le premier joueur se dirigea vers les serres, à l'arrière de la Map. Cependant il l'avait déjà tué.

« Je l'ai fait tout à l'heure celui-là, oublie ! »  
« Jake, tais-toi ! Moi je sais où elle se trouve la dernière tête. »

Sous les ricanements, le troisième joueur courut vers les cuisines où il s'y trouvait une femme à côté d'un téléphone. Visant, Harry entendit le bruit d'une balle s'éclatant contre du verre. La partie était presque achevée. Il s'avança puis débrancha la prise. Aussitôt que la télévision s'éteignit il entendit l'entourage gueuler.

« Gars, tu te prends pour qui ? »  
« J'ai dit : vous dégagez. _Maintenant_. »

Le dénommé Jake se pencha vers un de ses amis puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier sourit malicieusement et se leva en vitesse.

« D'accord, mec, t'as gagné. On s'casse. », rétorqua-t-il, les mains levées devant lui, semblable à un signe de protection.

Il savait qu'il allait se produire quelque chose de déplaisant, mais Harry n'avait pas oublié ce qu'avait mis en place Cédric. Les contours de la porte étaient incrustés de…

Une sorte de sonnerie retentit, assourdissante et surtout insupportable. Tous ceux dans la pièce plaquèrent les mains sur leurs oreilles, excepté Harry, qui, évidemment s'y attendait. Se menant vers une commode dotée d'un interrupteur, il appuya sur le bouton vert et le signal s'arrêta immédiatement. Se postant devant la porte, Harry croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Putain, dégage Potty, casse-toi ! » beugla Malefoy, le visage crispé par la haine.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre. » Il se retourna vers les autres et leur balança : « Vous, vous enlevez chaque jeu qui se trouve dans vos poches. Et que ça saute ! »

Curieusement, ils obéirent tous un par un, ou du moins les fautifs… Jake et son ami sortirent de leurs poches des jeux de PlayStation, des plaques rouges se formant sur leurs visages. Ils avaient sûrement honte.

« Partez et que je ne vous voie plus ici. »

Au début, ils hésitèrent à traverser le seuil, mais lorsqu'un des six passa, il fut rapidement suivit. Harry les joignit et fut heureux de les voir sortir. Ensuite, ignorant toujours Malefoy qui s'obstinait à le suivre, il remonta les escaliers puis accéléra le pas jusqu'à la dernière chambre, ignorant les autres pièces pour l'instant. Des filles jouaient aux cartes et il ne connaissait que Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

« Vous devez aller à l'extérieur. Toutes s… »  
« Même nous deux ? »

Harry fit rouler ses yeux.

« Non, sauf vous deux. »

Avec réticence, les filles rangèrent leurs cartes et passèrent devant eux, sans se gêner bien sûr de lancer des regards désirants lorsqu'elles virent Malefoy. Ce dernier sourit puis se redressa, l'air hautain. Harry passa devant lui, le poussant exactement comme il l'avait fait avant puis ouvrit la seconde porte. Un homme à la fenêtre fumait, la fumée se répandant partout dans la pièce. Harry, énervé, s'avança vers lui et lui arracha de la bouche la « cigarette » puis l'éteignit sur le sac le plus proche.

« Hey, c'est mon sac ! Et mon splif ! »

Mais il était trop jeté pour pouvoir faire quelque chose – même le taper. Harry garda le semblant de cigarette dans la main et passa devant Drago qui le regardait. Nonobstant, avant qu'il ne sorte de l'endroit, il s'écria :

« Sors d'ici et je ne veux plus te voir ! Emmène tes potes et rentrez chez vous ! »

Il ne vit pas la réaction de l'inconnu, mais sut qu'il le suivait. Les cris et la musique lui tapait sur le système et il se demandait où était Ron ! Que faisait Malefoy, en fait ?

« Tu fais quoi ici ? »  
« Je dois faire déguerpir les gens. », mentit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules et arrêta une fille dans le couloir.

« Passe-moi cette bouteille et pars chez toi. », dit-il sèchement puis la demoiselle hocha la tête, les yeux à demi clos.

Il prit le Malibu et jeta la cigarette à l'intérieur. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sentir ses doigts après, il fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Sensible ? » demanda Drago, narquoisement.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de chambres ni de pièces à visiter à cet étage, il monta au second puis réalisa tout le monde qu'il y avait, _encore_. La salle de bain juste à sa gauche, il y entra, la lumière bleue l'oppressant ses yeux puis balança le Malibu dans la poubelle, se lavant les mains avec le savon après. Deux garçons s'embrassaient dans la douche et, d'un pas sûr, il se mena vers eux. L'un était Cormac McLaggen et l'autre, un inconnu. Harry entendit Malefoy lâcher un juron et cracher dans l'évier. Cette scène l'écœurait ?

« H-Harry ? Que… que fais-tu ici ?», bégaya Cormac, le rouge aux joues. « Jason, habille-toi. »

Jason remit son t-shirt et observa Harry avec attirance non dissimulée.

« Mmh, c'est toi Potter ? », susurra-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

« Cormac, fais-le dégager. Personne à part _nous_ ne doit être ici. »

McLaggen savait de qui il parlait lorsqu'il disait ''nous''. Hochant la tête, il poussa Jason à l'extérieur et Harry sortit de la salle d'eau, se menant vers une autre chambre de laquelle il entendait des gémissements. Frappant d'abord contre la porte pour laisser le temps aux personnes à l'intérieur de réaliser que quelqu'un rentrait. Après deux secondes, il l'ouvrit et ne fut pas étonné de voir ce genre de spectacle. En pleine action, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il les séparer ? Mais… c'était…

Il entendit Malefoy soupirer à côté de lui.

« Vraiment Potter, tu n'oses pas les séparer alors que c'est un couple hétéro ? C'quoi le problème, tu ne sais pas t'y faire ? »

Serrant encore et encore les poings, Harry ignora les paroles de Malefoy. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'avancer pour les faire déguerpir, Drago prit en charge le problème les séparant en deux temps trois mouvements. La fille laissa un cri d'indignation s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes et son copain lâcha des jurons.

« Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Bandes de c… »  
« Et toi ? Toi, bordel ? Tu _baises_ dans un lit de quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas ! J'engage le terme ''baiser'', car on ne peut pas dire que tu fais l'amour. »  
« Cesse d'être poète, Potter. Fais les dégager puis voilà ! Et, surtout, arrête d'être vulgaire, bon sang ! »

C'était lui qui parlait ?

En larmes, la fille s'habilla en vitesse et sortit suivi de son copain. Avant de partir lui aussi, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, n'aimant pas cette odeur de sexe, puis alla à la recherche d'autres personnes en faisant bien attention de fermer la porte. Il dut faire évacuer au moins une vingtaine d'invités qu'il ne connaissait pas et lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers – toujours Malefoy aux basques – il se mena directement vers Cédric qui discutait avec Ron, les sourcils froncés.

« Ced, c'est bon, il ne reste plus p… »

« O.K, O.K, merci Harry, t'assures. »

Harry sourit, regardant autour de lui. Il connaissait tout le monde et ça faisait du bien. La musique envahissait encore, mais étrangement cela ne le gênait plus. Drago se mena vers ses amis d'un pas lent.

« Hermione est vraiment partie ! » se plaignit Ron. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ça ? »  
« Je comprends… Il reste qui ? » rajouta-t-il après.

Ron garda le silence et compta avec ses doigts.

« Lavande, Parvati, toi, Ced, Fred, George, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna, euh… Cormac, Dubois, Cho, la clique de Malefoy, euh… »  
« Ouais, bref, je vois. »

Ron s'arrêta de compter puis s'assit sur le canapé, pendant que Cédric et Cho nettoyait une partie du salon, vidant les poubelles. Hanna, aidée de Luna, mettaient les verres dans le lave-vaisselle - Harry posa une main sur l'opale se demandant pourquoi lui avait-elle donné ça.

Cependant il fallait bien commencer le ménage, même si la soirée allait se terminer à coup sûr dans longtemps. Harry vit une demi-douzaine de paquets de bières en dessous de la table et d'autres divers alcools. S'il restait encore tout ça, il se demandait combien il y a en avait au début de la soirée…

« Nous allons jouer à un jeu. », lui apprit Ron d'une voix morose. « En fait, que faisais-tu avec la fouine, toi ? »

Haussant les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette question.

« Tu sais… il ne manque pas l'occasion de m'embêter, lui. »  
« Je me demande ce qu'ils font ici… »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Nous allons jouer à quoi ? »  
« Soit à « _Je n'ai jamais _» ou bien « _le picole Schtroumpf _» mais bon… »  
« Mais… si on n'a pas le D… »

Ron bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étira tel un félin.

« Pas envie de jouer à « _Je ne n'ai jamais _». T'imagines, on doit avouer des trucs ? »  
« C'est le but… », marmotta Harry qui était irrité de devoir boire autres que des boissons non alcoolisées.  
« En plus c'est Parkinson qui a eu l'idée… elle et son esprit tordu. »

Harry regarda à l'extérieur et vit le people qui s'y trouvait… Comme il se l'était déjà dit, jamais il ne fera une fête dans de telles circonstances… Après quelques minutes, Cédric revint dans le salon puis remonta sur la table, le mégaphone en main.

« Ceux qui ne veulent pas jouer au jeu, qu'ils montent à l'étage et viennent avec moi. »

Il partit et beaucoup le suivirent, si bien qu'il ne restait que six personnes dans le salon. Harry écarquilla les yeux et commença à faire demi-tour, ne voulant pas du tout se retrouver avec _eux_, pour jouer à _ce_ _jeu_. Plutôt mourir. Ron eut la même idée et tous deux s'éloignèrent, mais bien vite ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Jamais ils n'accepteront de telles choses.

« Hep-hep-hep… Vous faites quoi, là ? Venez. » ordonna Zabini, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

Harry se retourna lentement et, à contre cœur, marcha vers la table entourée de deux canapés en cuir blanc crémeux. Ron et Harry se posèrent sur l'un des deux, seuls. Nott posa deux bouts de papiers sur la table auxquels les noms des jeux proposés étaient inscrits. Pansy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Malefoy qui arborait lui aussi un rictus déplaisant.

« Soit celui-là, ou soit l'aut… »  
« L'autre. », coupa Harry. « De toute manière, _franchement_… qui a sur lui le DVD des Schtroumpfs ? Personne, alors ça ne peut être que l'autre.

Zabini haussa un sourcil. Certes, il avait raison… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui ?

« Dommage que je ne l'ai pas, ainsi tu fermerais ta bouche, pour être poli. »

C'était à Harry d'esquisser un sourire.  
« Bien joué. », murmura Ron.

« Par contre, j'annonce les règles... »  
« On les connait Potty, ne t'assèche pas la gorge déjà qu'après tu ne diras rien, tant tu n'es pas expérimenté… », assura Pansy.  
« Et puisque vous êtes des tricheurs, on n'a pas le droit de mentir. D'accord ? », continua-t-il comme si personne ne l'avait coupé.  
« Tais-toi et prépare le jeu. »  
« La ferme. »

Harry se baissa puis s'empara des bières. Ils n'allaient pas commencer avec de l'alcool fort. Si ? D'un côté, il avait hâte de jouer, mais de savoir qu'il le fera avec Malefoy et tout ? Non, ça n'aidait pas. Où étaient Fred et George en fait ? Car ils étaient censés être là, avec eux afin de faire de l'équilibre. Il lança un regard en biais à Ron, pendant qu'il enlevait les bières du paquet. À quelles questions aurait-il droit et qui allait débuter la partie ? Avec un peu de chance ça n'allait pas être lui. Il ne voulait pas finir bourré dans ce genre d'endroit et oublier la moitié de la nuit ! Il comprenait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle Hermione était partie avant même d'avoir mis les pieds aussi loin que l'entrée. Elle était et sera toujours intelligente… C'était un fait. Il donna une bière à tout le monde et Pansy fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne me bourre pas la gueule, ça, remballe. »  
« Non, c'est mieux. », rectifia Nott d'une voix solennelle.

Tout le monde se tût et Pansy haussa les épaules. Nott avait raison, c'était bien mieux même.

« Je commence. », annonça Malefoy et Ron serra la mâchoire. « J'ai… »  
« Non. C'est moi. », insinua Ron, le visage dur.  
« Ron, ne joue pas à son j… »  
« O.K, alors vas-y. », accepta Malefoy, en le désignant d'une main, une expression étrange.

Ron plissa les yeux puis médita.

« Je ne vous ai jamais supporté. »

Il but une gorgée suivi d'Harry qui était interloqué de cette question assez inutile. Et, étonnement Nott failli ne pas boire, mais seul Harry avait aperçu ce geste.

« Bandes d... »  
« J'ai déjà voulu vous tuer. » coupa Pansy sous le coup de la colère.  
« Mais Pansy ! T'es bête ! En plus ce n'était pas à ton tour ! », gronda Zabini qui ramena sa bière jusqu'aux lèvres.

Tout le monde fit de même et Harry rigola intérieurement.

« Tu passeras ton tour, maintenant c'est à Nott. »  
« J'ai déjà pensé à être ami avec vous. », dit-il puis il but une petite lampée.

Harry regarda ailleurs, tandis que Nott le fixait, impassible.

« Je savais que tu étais bizarre… », marmonna Zabini. « À moi. J'ai déjà fait une partouze. »

Ron leva encore les yeux aux ciels. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher ! Personne ne fit de mouvements excepté lui qui, apparemment était assez content de savoir que c'était le seul à avoir fait ça.

« Pas de triches. », fit rappeler Ron et Pansy but une gorgée.  
« Avec qui ? », demanda aussitôt Zabini, intéressé et surtout déçu de ne pas être l'unique…

Harry, quant à lui, fronça davantage les sourcils.

« Pas de triches. », répéta-t-il afin d'être sûr que personne n'échappe à la règle.

Mais Malefoy ne fit aucun geste. Mentait-il ou… tout simplement n'avait-il jamais fait ceci ? Lui qui se vantait haut et fort d'avoir trente-six-mille conquêtes, c'était étrange.

« Qu'est-ce tu insinues, là ? »  
« À toi, Drago. », coupa Pansy, sentant déjà les problèmes venir.

Il lui lança un regard noir puis dit :

« J'aime les gens auxquels je cherche des problèmes. »

Ce fut le seul à boire.

« Je hais les hypocrites. », annonça Harry et tout le monde but, sans exception.  
« C'est fou de s'auto-haïr… Bon… » Ron jaugea ce qui lui restait comme bière et se dit malheureusement que la partie allait sûrement être longue… « J'ai hâte d'être demain. »

Il explosa de rire.

« Ron, t'es chiant. », malgré ça Harry but une gorgée suivit de Nott et de Malefoy.  
« Je ne mens jamais. », dit Nott et il but une gorgée.

Comprenant le piège, Harry fit rapidement de même et Ron pareil. Mais ce fut les seuls et simplement pour ça, il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il lança un regard peu amène en direction de Malefoy, l'air franchement désabusé.

« Quoi ? Peut-être que dans la vie normale je mens, mais que lorsque je joue à ce jeu, je ne mens pas. C'est toi qui es tombé dans le piège. Tu viens seulement de mentir. »

Harry regarda ailleurs et ses orbes tombèrent sur un Nott souriant. Le rassurait-il ?

« J'aime les suçons. », informa Zabini en buvant encore un peu.

Pansy, Malefoy et Harry burent aussi. Ce dernier n'aimait pas ce jeu, finalement… il se sentait obligé de dire la vérité et ça l'agaçait.

« Non mais Blaise… » Pansy lui lança un regard blasé. « Moi, j'adore les caresses. », murmura-t-elle et tout le monde but une gorgée.

Harry savait qu'ils étaient sortis des contestes des règles, mais il voulait ignorer. Drago lança un regard circulaire, étonné de cela. Qui aurait pu croire une seule partie de ce qu'il venait de se produire ? Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à dire sa phrase, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« Hey, vous voulez des pizzas ? », interrogea Dubois en regardant Harry et Ron.

Ils se sentirent honteux et secouèrent la tête.

« Moi je veux ! », s'écria Zabini.

Olivier arqua un sourcil. Il aurait voulu dire non mais… s'il voulait alors… Pourquoi pas ?

« Prêt dans une quinzaine de minutes. »

Il partit et le jeu reprit de sa constance.

« J'ai déjà ''_fait_ _l'amour''. _», dit-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier se sentit rougir malgré lui, mais but tout de même une lampée, suivit de tout le monde.

« On ne m'a jamais violé. »

Un silence pesant se forma et Harry s'immobilisa. Est-ce qu'il venait seulement de dire ce qu'il pensait ? Pourquoi ? À l'instant même, il souhaitait s'enterrer sous terre ou bien même rejoindre Dubois et l'aider à faire la cuisine ! Pansy regarda à tour de rôle Blaise et Drago, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'ils jouaient avec eux. Ron but une gorgée de sa bière dont il restait le trois-quarts suivit de Zabini, Pansy et de Malefoy. Mais pas de Nott.

Harry le regardait, attendant patiemment à ce qu'il boive, lui aussi, car il _devait_ boire. Mais ce moment n'arriva jamais. Ce mordant les joues jusqu'au sang, ainsi que sa peau qu'il pinça, il donna un coup de coude à Ron, pour qu'il poursuive, enterrant ce silence de mort ! Qu'avait-il posé comme question, bon dieu ?

« Euh… je… je n'ai jamais violé personne. », balbutia-t-il.

Écarquillant les yeux, Harry lui écrasa le pied avec force. Il manquait toujours de tact même avec les garçons ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait rappeler ça, hein ? Il lui re-écrasa le pied, voulant lui faire comprendre la puissance de sa connerie.

« C'est bon, là ! », baragouina-t-il en se massant les orteils.

Tous leurs lancèrent un regard perplexe sous le petit rire de Nott et ils burent tous un à un, sauf Zabini. Lorsqu'il remarqua les regards suspects posés sur lui, il se défendit :

« Euh… je… Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne m'en souviens juste plus si elle était consentante ou non ! J'étais complètement bourré et… »  
« Blaise, fais pas chier et bois ! », vociféra Pansy, le regard en feu.

Il hocha la tête, marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles puis fit ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné de faire.

« J'ai peur de certaines choses. », avoua Nott et ils avalèrent tous sauf Malefoy.  
« Quel menteur… je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! », certifia Ron avec dédain.

Malefoy s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut coupé par Dubois qui venait avec la pizza, répandant l'odeur partout.

« Quatre Saisons. », annonce-t-il et Zabini eut un cri de désapprobation.  
« Ah non, c'est mort. Je n'aime pas les olives ni les artichauts et encore moins les champignons. Bref, non. »  
« 'Tain Zabini ! »  
« Bah prends-là, toi, espèce de goinfre ! »

Pour une fois que Zabini avait raison… Ron le défia du regard.

« J'ai une Thon, à la cuisine. »  
« Ça ira bien pour Parkinson. », assura Harry surmonté d'un petit rire.  
« Parle pas, toi ! Petit puceau. »  
« Et qu'est-ce t'en s… »  
« Parti pour le thon ! », tonna Blaise.

Il prit l'assiette de la pizza aux quatre saisons et la donna étrangement à Ron, qui s'en empara avec réticence. Nott sourit.

« On partage ? », demanda Ron à Harry.  
« Je reviens. »

Dubois partit en direction de la cuisine et Harry prit une part de pizza au jambon, comme l'hiver.  
« Mmh, t'es sexy quand tu manges. »

Lorsqu'Harry entendit ça il posa son regard sur Ron qui… ne mangeait pas et recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche à l'intérieur de l'assiette. Malefoy se moqua de lui sans retenue, évidemment.

« Ah… là… non par contre. Et je retire ce que j'ai dit. »  
« Blaise ! T'es gay ou quoi ? », demanda Pansy, ahurie.  
« Et ça ferait quoi ? », questionna Nott et Harry en même temps.

Mais il s'avéra que tout le monde n'entendit que Nott. Un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Harry, mort de honte, essuya ce qu'il avait sali. Mais il fallait se mettre à l'évidence. Il avait besoin de papier ménage. Il posa sa bière sur la table, regardant discrètement ce qu'il lui restait puis se leva. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il n'entendit pas Zabini murmurer :

« En plus de belles fesses… », Blaise fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.  
« Zab', ferma-là, je suis ici ! », grommela Ron, avec réticence.

Harry entra dans la pièce qui sentait merveilleusement bon. Olivier était en train de sortir la pizza du four géant duquel au moins cinq y reposaient déjà ! Les parents de Cédric ne se privaient de rien… La cuisine faisait trois fois la chambre – qui était déjà immense ! Une table était au milieu, le lieu où Olivier posait ses ustensiles et les plats. Il se retourna, sentant une présence derrière lui.

« Ah ! Tu es venu prendre la pizza de ton pote ? »  
« Ce n'est pas mon pote. », marmonna Harry.

Il entendit Dubois rire et il se rappela enfin ce pourquoi il était venu ici.

« Tu as du papier ? », en prenant l'assiette qu'il lui tendait, le doux parfum de pain grillé lui caressant les narines.  
« Bien sûr, tiens. », dit-il en fouillant dans un des tiroirs.  
« Merci. », dit-il avec un sourire, le papier en main.

Revenant dans le salon, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Ron énervé, éloigné des autres.

« Tiens. »

Il posa le repas sur la table et regarda son ami, dont il ne restait qu'une seule part de pizza. S'asseyant, il essuya ce qu'il avait fait puis jeta le bout de papier dans un des sacs de poubelle placé juste à côté.

« T'as quoi ? », demanda-t-il à Ron, qui faisait toujours la tête.  
« Je lui ai pris deux-trois parts et il fait la tronche. », répondit Pansy à sa place, un sourire malsain sur le visage.  
« Ah. »

Blaise se redressa puis commença à manger.

« Merci en fait. »

Harry fut déconcerté d'entendre Zabini, _Zabini_, dire merci. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, ne sachant que dire.

« Bon, c'est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses : j'aime les filles. »

Un silence naquit et Ron lança un regard inquiet à Harry – que Drago ne manqua pas – au moment où Blaise but une gorgée après avoir gobé sa deuxième part de pizza. Harry fit comme si de rien n'était et porta sa bière à sa bouche, mais, lorsqu'il vit que Nott – et naturellement Pansy – ne burent pas, il s'immobilisa. Si _lui_, osait avouer ce fait, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il ne devait pas avoir honte d'être homosexuel, Cormac l'était bien, non ? De même pour Nott. Est-ce qu'ils étaient rejetés ? Bien sûr que non. Malefoy but et Ron fit de même.

Finalement, Harry posa sa bouteille sur la table et un claquement raisonna. Mince… il avait peut-être posé un chouïa trop fort… Maintenant les regards étaient posés sur lui… _Super_.

« J'aime les filles, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas non plus les garçons. », susurra Blaise en regardant Harry…

Ce dernier détourna la tête puis ne cilla pas lorsqu'il croisa le regard fixe de Malefoy posé sur lui.

« Je suis choquée. », annonça Pansy, livide, avant de boire une bonne gorgée !

Tout le monde fit pareil, avec exactitude.

« Tu as le droit à une autre question. », informa Nott avec sûreté.

Étonnée, elle fut tout de même contente.

« Je suis attiré par quelqu'un ici. »

Elle but encore une fois suivie de Blaise et de Malefoy. Ron posa sa bière sur la table, car, évidemment qu'il n'était attiré par personne ici. Mais Harry hésita fortement. S'il buvait, personne ne saurait sur qui il avait des vues… Cela pouvait être n'importe quelle personne ! En plus, Parkinson n'avait pas précisé jusqu'à où les limites allaient ! Ici, pouvait être là-bas. Ainsi, il but lui aussi une gorgée escorté de Nott. Malefoy arqua un sourcil blond, puis passa à autre chose.

« J'aime les garçons. »

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et but lui aussi, accompagné de Pansy, Zabini et de Nott.

« Je me sens seul, tout d'un coup. », murmura Ron, pas très sûr de lui.  
« Oh… tu sais que… »  
« LA POLICE ! LA POLICE ! », cria quelqu'un. « Il y a la police ; elle vient ! PARTEZ ! »

Tout ce passa très rapidement. Harry se leva, regarda en direction du jardin et vit tous les gens se précipiter n'importe où !

« On fait quoi ? »  
« On se casse. » dit Harry au moment où il entendit la sirène de loin.

Lorsqu'il partit, Nott, Zabini, Malefoy, Pansy et Ron le suivirent. Un groupe de personnes descendit les escaliers, manquant de chuter tant ils se précipitaient. Cédric passa à l'avant et alla pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec les clés.

« GROUILLE, MAN ! », beugla un garçon.  
« Tu crois que je fais quoi là ? En mode ralentit ? »  
« On dirait ! »  
« PAS LE MOMENT DE SE CHAMAILLER ! », hurla Harry.

Cédric était encore en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'Harry recula, poussant Malefoy et monta les escaliers.

« Harry ! Tu fais quoi ! Pas le temps ! », s'écria Ron. Mais Harry poursuivit alors il fut obligé de le suivre.  
« Vous faites quoi ? », demanda Zabini, le cœur battant.

Ce dernier ne chercha pas plus loin lorsqu'il vit que Cédric peinait toujours et encore sous les cris de ses amis, puis rejoint Harry et Ron, suivi de quelques autres. La sirène était encore plus forte et dehors on aurait dit que c'était un immense zoo ! Harry se mena vers une des chambres, à côté de celle d'amis puis ouvrit la fenêtre.

« T'es malade ! », jura Pansy lorsqu'elle fut arrivée. « Je ne suis pas Batman, moi ! »

Harry survola de ses yeux verts les gens, puis se stoppa un quart de seconde sur Malefoy. Automatiquement et surtout inutilement, il hocha la tête, puis sauta. Ses pieds cognèrent sur l'herbe et plusieurs adolescents foncèrent sur lui.

« Ron ! Viens vite !», dit-il avec véhémence lorsqu'il vit son ami sortir sa tête de la fenêtre.  
« Et Ginny ? »

Harry se tût. Il ne savait pas où elle était, il y avait trop de monde et il faisait noir. On ne voyait rien.

« Viens pour qu'on la CHERCHE ! », cria-t-il.

Ceci dû influencer le choix de Ron, car il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis compta « un, deux, trois. » avant de sauter. Il tomba par terre vite relevé par Harry. Rapidement Nott ne chercha pas plus loin lui non plus puis sauta, pareil pour les autres. Mêmes les filles n'avaient pas peur et elles prenaient le risque sans aucune hésitation !

« Est-ce que Ced s'en est sorti ? », demanda Harry.  
« Ils sont coincés ! », beugla une fille aux cheveux noirs et Harry la reconnut aussitôt. « Je m'appelle Natalia, en fait. » puis elle partit.

Alors que Drago sautait par la fenêtre et atterrit avec agilité, Harry se retourna vers Ron.

« Je vais leur ouvrir la porte ! »  
« Arrête de vouloir sauver tout le monde, merde ! C'est chez lui, aussi ! »  
« Tu ne connais pas ce quartier alors. »  
« Pour une fois Harry… Je suis d'accord avec la fouine. FAUT PARTIR ! »  
« Et ta sœur ? »  
« Je suis là ! »

Il se retourna et une tornade rousse se précipita sur lui, en une douce étreinte. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Le groupe qu'il y avait, suivit Harry qui se dirigeait vers une des rues, tandis que le chaos faisait ravage. Les cris éclataient les tympans et Harry ne remarqua que maintenant à quel point ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire une fête comme ça ! Ils coururent s'éloignant ainsi de la maison de Cédric… puis Harry s'en voulu illico. Il les avait laissés. Mais bon… Malefoy avait raison ! Les lumières des maisons s'allumèrent toutes une par une, comme si c'était un signal ! Ce n'était pas croyable à quel point cette fête avait mal tournée. Il aurait préféré jouer au jeu que… que de courir ainsi ! Le collier de Luna cognait contre son cou, mais il en avait cure !

Tandis qu'ils passèrent devant une immense maison délabrée, une fille gueula une phrase parmi tout ce bouquant.

« J'ai les clés ! VENEZ ! »

Elle tourna à gauche et se rua sur la porte, l'ouvrant, elle vacilla sur ses gonds. C'était quoi ça ? Mais Harry ne devait pas refuser cette sorte d'échappatoire puis fonça à l'intérieur, suivi de Ron et de tous ceux qu'étaient derrières. C'était Millicent Bulstrode qui avait les clés. Elle ferma la porte après que tout le monde soit entré et actionna le verrou, haletante.

« C'est quoi ct'endroit, ça pue ! », se plaignit Dean en pinçant son nez.

« T'es pas content ? Alors sors affronter les poulets ! », beugla Goyle.

Dean se fit tout petit et Harry regarda autour de lui.

« Non, mais il a raison… », murmura Ron à son oreille. « Ça fait peur… et si… et si il y a des araignées ? »  
« Roh, ne pense pas à ça, Ron ! »

La lumière était éteinte et le silence faisait naître des frissons. Les gens se demandaient si c'était réellement une bonne idée d'être venu ici… Dans cette maison sale et… sûrement abandonnée.

« Pas de lumière ? », demanda Ginny presque d'une voix tremblotante.

Millicent se déplaça tout doucement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'ils entendirent les sirènes de la police passer juste devant. Allaient-ils se faire voir ou même avoir ? Harry lança un regard à tout le monde, mais il ne percevait que les contours de leurs visages…

.

.

.

* * *

**Mot déf' :**

**Partouze** : un plan à trois

**Malibu** : un alcool (ruhm) à base de noix de coco et de sucre

**Splif** : un joint, de la weed, de l'herbe

**People** : beaucoup de monde

Oh làlà, alors voici la fin de ce chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La suite, prochainement :3 N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Passez une agréable journée et que tout se passe à merveille :) Normalement c'était censé être un OS et non un TS. Mais 40 pages, vous ne seriez pas lassé ? Bisouuuuuus (L) !

**Phrase culte : Si vous pensez qu'être homo est un choix, à quel moment avez-vous décidé d'être hétéro ?**

OMFG ! *-*


	2. Chapter 2 La visite de l'hantée

**Résumé**: UA Un groupe de jeunes vont à une fête bombée d'inconnus. Seulement, la police s'en mêle et tout le monde déguerpis en un quart de seconde. Une maison vide, abandonnée et si on y allait ? Tous disparaissent… Et pourtant… s'ils savaient.

**Genre** : Humour, mystère.

**Posté le** : 09.06.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Alors merci vraiment, vraiment, mais _vraiment_ hein - ! - beaucoup à Liesel M.M.

**NDA** : Je suis désolée d'avoir fait aussi longtemps pour avoir publié aussi peu. Je reviens avec ce chapitre de seulement dix pages. Il explique plus la visite de la maison. Le suspeeeeeeeeens sera pour la suite ! Et, normalement, il fera environ 20 pages. Si ce n'est plus !

**J'annonce dès aujourd'hui, le 9 du 6 que n'est pas un TS. C'est une fiction qui comportera trois chapitres dans la normalité des choses. Mon imagination me joue des tours. Le syndrome de l'idée envahissante. :3**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La visite de l'hantée.

.

.

.

« Ne bougez plus. » murmura Harry.  
« Non ! Je vais danser la macarena ! » gronda Zabini d'une voix moqueuse.  
« Chut ! »

Harry ferma les yeux doucement. Le bruit de la sirène passa avec lenteur devant la maison et on aurait dit que tous les cœurs avaient cessé de battre à l'instant. Il se demandait ce qu'il se produirait s'ils se faisaient prendre… Et qui, entre eux tous, aurait des ennuis. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas penser à ça, car, finalement, quelle police prendrait le temps de fouiller une maison délabrée ? Aucune, évidemment.

Ron était juste à côté de lui et Harry distinguait ses yeux s'agiter dans tous les sens, inquiet. Mrs Weasley ne lui pardonnerait jamais ceci…

« Où est la lumière ? » souffla Lee Jordan.  
« La ferme ! »

Harry entendit un bruissement de vêtements et sentit une présence devant lui.

« Potter ? C'est moi, Zabini. »

Harry recula automatiquement, au cas où il y aurait méprise, et fronça les sourcils. Il entendit un petit rire puis plus rien. Des pas faisaient craquer le plancher, ce qui dut remuer la poussière qui y reposait, car Harry eut soudain envie d'éternuer.

« Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… je… je… »

Lavande Brown n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle éternua. Encore une fois, puis une troisième.

« Brown ! » rugit en silence Pansy Parkinson.  
« Désolée. » chuchota Millicent, s'excusant de l'avoir fait éternuer.

Cette dernière poursuivit son trajet qui aurait dû mener à l'interrupteur, mais ce dernier restait introuvable.

« Ça fait peur… » avoua Ginny lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement provenir au loin.

Certains acquiescèrent sans faire trop de bruit. Comme les autres, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se demandait quand exactement Bulstrode trouverait ce fichu bouton ! Ce n'était pas compliqué, non ? Généralement, leur place était à proximité des portes.

« Millicent, dépêche ! »  
« Oui, Drago, oui ! Je cherche, là. »

Cormac McLaggen n'osait pas faire un pas de travers. Il n'aimait pas du tout le noir et la seule chose dont il avait hâte, c'était d'avoir de la lumière !

« On va rester là encore longtemps ? » s'apitoya Ron, cherchant à percer l'obscurité autour de lui à la recherche d'une quelconque araignée.

Ils entendirent Bulstrode gémir de confusion. Qu'y avait-il donc encore ?

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle… » dit-elle dans un souffle.  
« C'est quoi la bonne ? » demanda Harry.  
« Non, la mauvaise ! » corrigea Lee Jordan.  
« La bonne, c'est que je me souviens où est cette lumière… Mais la mauvaise… c'est qu'elle se trouve là-bas. »

Elle pointa inutilement du doigt le fond de la maison, l'endroit le moins rassurant, si par hasard il y avait quelqu'un qui la voyait. Harry entendit plusieurs personnes geindre et lui se retint à grande peine de ne pas le faire… Pourquoi est-ce que, comme par hasard, l'interrupteur devait se trouver là-bas ? Tout le monde garda le silence, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de s'aventurer dans un tel lieu, aussi inconnu que… que… l'ignorance elle-même. Il faisait noir, presque froid. Non. C'était physiquement et psychologiquement impossible d'aller là-bas ! À moins que…

« Bon, moi j'y vais. » murmura Harry.

Ginny le retint par le bras.

« Non, Harry ! »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, comme ça tout le monde pensera que c'est l… »  
« Chut maintenant ! »

Harry fit un pas en avant puis prit son courage à deux mains. Mais il ne put faire un pas de plus sans qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

« Je viens avec toi. »  
« Zabini ?... Euh… Non… Non, ça va. »

Il fit un semblant de sourire avant de poursuivre son avancée. Mettant les mains en avant, il faisait des petits pas afin de ne pas se cogner contre les meubles. La pièce semblait être grande et Harry se sentit immédiatement perdu, comme s'il venait seulement de rentrer dans un labyrinthe gigantesque ou bien pire, un néant. Il respira profondément et expira.

« Il y a des escaliers au fond, c'est juste en dessous. » lui apprit Millicent.  
« Super. » répondit Harry avec ironie.

Mais il rêvait ou quoi ?  
« Je viens avec toi. »

Il ne n'eut pas le temps de savoir qui ça pouvait bien être, qu'Harry entendit quelqu'un venir vers lui. Mais il entendit aussi – et surtout – le son d'indignation émis par Zabini, qui avait demandé le premier à l'accompagner ! Il s'agissait d'une injustice publique !

« C'est moi, Cormac. » dit-il, se demandant lui-même comment il avait fait pour venir jusqu'à lui sans mourir de peur !

Il hocha la tête puis regarda le fond de la pièce qui paraissait très lointaine.

« Vous n'avez pas vos natels sur vous ? » demanda Ron.  
« Nos quoi ? »  
« Vos téléphones portables… »

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement ! Comment avait-il trouvé cette idée et surtout, pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé auparavant ? Harry posa ses mains sur ses poches, cherchant à tout prix son portable et tout le monde fit de même. Mais, au fur et à mesure que les gens cherchaient, leurs sourcils se fronçaient doucement. Comment se faisait-il que… ?

« Je… je crois qu'on me l'a volé. » bégaya Seamus en fouillant les poches arrière de son jean. « Ah ! Ah non… ça c'est mon abonnement de bus… »  
« Mais… moi non plus. Je n'ai pas mon natel… » bafouilla Ron, son cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique.

Harry se redressa puis plissa ses yeux, sans que cela n'arrange rien. Toujours le même résultat : du noir.

« Comment ça ? » murmura à côté de lui Cormac.  
« Moi mon mobile était dans mon sac ! » leur apprit Ginny, et pratiquement toutes les filles présentes acquiescèrent.  
« Non mais vous vous fichez de moi, là ? » articula Malefoy.

Lee Jordan ricana puis marmonna :

« Toi non plus tu ne l'as pas, alors… »  
« Euh… vous savez il y a eu beaucoup de… de trajets à faire et des inconnus nous ont… Ils… ils étaient là. »

Millicent regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de réconfort, mais personne ne daigna à aller dans son sens.

« Non mais c'est impossible ! Qui chercherait à voler des téléphones portables en aussi grande quantité ? Nous sommes… là nous sommes quand même une quinzaine et personne n'a de portable ? C'est quoi ça ! »  
« Moi je l'ai, mais il n'a plus de batterie. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de l'individu qui venait de parler. Mais aucun d'eux ne le reconnut.

« Je m'appelle Bruno et… et ben je vous ai suivi. Mais je connais… euh… » il regarda Millicent d'un air hésitant. « Fred et… »  
« Bon… là n'est pas la question. » coupa Bulstrode d'une voix précipitée. « Potter, t'attends quoi, là ? »

Harry fut déconcerté puis il secoua la tête.

« Ouais bah… Écoute mince, aussi ! Tu connais cette maison, non ? Alors explique-nous comment elle est ! » défendit Cormac.

Il eut un début de silence.

« Tout droit il y a des escaliers, t'y vas, puis tu trouves ! » dit-elle, retrouvant sa contenance.

Cormac marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible puis s'empara du bras d'Harry, qui se sentit gêné. Ils s'avancèrent à l'aveuglette : faisaient de petits pas afin de ne pas trop se précipiter. Une odeur étrange baignait l'air, ce qui ne les rassurait pas du tout.

« Tu touches à Potter, tu verras McLaggen ! » prévint Zabini en levant son index.  
« Tais-toi. T'es dégoûtant, man. » assura Goyle en faisant une grimace.

Blaise l'ignora superbement, son sourire prenant de la largeur. Harry sentit la présence de Cormac se rapprocher et il considéra un instant l'idée de s'éloigner de lui, qu'importe la violence de la noirceur.

« J'ai un peu… un peu les frousses du noir… » avoua à contre cœur McLaggen, et Harry pensa qu'il n'aurait décidément pas pu tomber mieux !

Lui-même commençait d'ailleurs à avoir peur, doucement mais sûrement… Le silence ne le rassurait pas. Pas du tout. Et il se demanda pourquoi la malchance s'abattait ainsi sur lui. Il aurait dû se douter que le collier appartenant à Luna n'était qu'un simple canular pour amadouer les gens ! Qu'avait-il espéré ? Qu'il fasse de la lumière ? Il serra les poings et Cormac dut remarquer qu'Harry venait à l'instant de se crisper car il demanda :

« Tu… tu vas bien ? »  
« Écoute, Cormac. Là, je vais tout sauf bien. Je marche et j'ai l'impression de me perdre. On dirait que nous sommes si loin, qu'on n'entend même plus les autres parler… et avec la peur qu'ils ont _aussi_, je pense que discuter dans ce genre de circonstances allège l'anxiété et rassure ! »

Cependant il avait raison. Peut-être ne parlaient-ils pas mais le silence était complet. Était-ce une illusion ? McLaggen ne répondit pas et ils marchèrent encore longtemps avant qu'Harry ne touche une sorte de mur qui lui semblait écaillé. Il ignorait si c'était le cas, mais une chose était sûre : la paroi n'était pas lisse ! Son cœur commençait à battre assez brusquement et il se demandait si Cormac l'entendait… Peut-être devait-il penser la même chose puisque…

« J'ai l'impression de faire trop de bruit. Jamais mon cœur n'a battu aussi fort… Mon dieu. »

Harry ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire. De ses mains, il tâtonna tout ce qui était à sa portée, recherchant avec désarroi déjà les escaliers. Mais au moment où ses doigts cognèrent un cadre, sûrement ce qui devait être un tableau, le bruit résonna sans fond, puis tout se fracassa sur le sol, faisant sursauter plus d'une personne.

« Mince quoi ! Faites ça avec plus de bruit ! »  
« Et dans un lit, oui… ! » bougonna Zabini, qui semblait encore fâché.

Harry fut très soulagé de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi loin qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Rassuré d'entendre les voix, il poursuivit sa recherche avec peut-être plus de sureté. Levant le pied pour avoir la possibilité de passer, il posa les paumes de ses mains sur ce qui devait être un petit bureau recouvert de poussières car il éternua aussitôt.

« Santé ! » objecta Seamus.  
« Santé ! » chanta Dean en donnant un coup de coude à celui qui aurait dû être Seamus dans la normalité des choses.  
« Euh… Tu m'as confondue avec qui, juste pour rire ? »  
« Park… inson ? Désolé. »

Dean entendit un léger : « c'est moi » dans son oreille et il se retourna.  
« Ah mais qui voilà ? Inspect… »  
« Évite. »  
« Vous ne voulez pas vous la fermer là un peu ? » maugréa Crabb avec réticence.  
« Ah, t'es là, toi ? »  
« SEAMUS ! »

Il eut un immense bruit sourd et Harry se retourna avec empressement, ce qui sans le vouloir le fit cogner contre McLaggen. Ce dernier faillit tomber à la renverse mais il se rattrapa de justesse au coude d'Harry, qui vacilla sous son poids, ignorant où ils tomberaient si par hasard cela arrivait. Il ferma les yeux puis ramena Cormac vers lui, sentant à présent son souffle chaud caresser son cou, tant ils étaient proches. Embarrassé, Cormac se retira, recula et fit comme si de rien n'était, cherchant ce fichu bouton.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Harry fit de même. Tous deux poursuivirent et, au bout d'un moment, Harry entendit un son étrange. Comme une porte qui aurait été claquée. Il regarda derrière lui, mais le noir l'engloutissant, il ne put rien distinguer. Il haussa les épaules puis toucha, les yeux dans le vague, la rambarde en bois de l'escalier. Que y'avait-il en haut ? Des chambres, des salles de bain ? Cette maison était-elle réellement abandonnée ou quelqu'un y habitait ? Oui, il y avait Millicent. Comment pouvait-elle… habiter ici ? Dans cette sorte de taudis !

« Hey… Harry… je crois avoir trouvé le bouton p… »  
« Appuie. » l'interrompit Harry.

Cormac hocha la tête puis posa ses doigts sur l'interrupteur, et appuya. Il y eut d'abord un bruit étrange, comme si un plomb venait d'éclater, suivi d'un gazouillement insolite qui provenait de l'électricité puis la lumière accrochée au plafond s'alluma définitivement, après s'être éteinte une demi-douzaine de fois.

Tout le monde se tut et détailla chaque objet qu'il y avait dans… le hall ?

La première chose que Harry vit fut le piano à queue noir. Un duvet de poussière le recouvrait et il se demandait qui avait bien pu jouer en dernier. Il y avait un tabouret, dont le coussin était troué et duquel la mousse ressortait. Une plante cachait une immense bibliothèque dotée de livres aussi vieux les uns que les autres et, si par hasard des anciennes traces de doigts ne se faisaient pas remarquer, Harry aurait presque pu penser que cette maison n'était _vraiment_ pas habitée. Le tapis était mangé aux mites et les murs subsistaient comme Harry les avait imaginés : écaillés.

Une sorte de peinture de couleur jaune très clair recouvrait la moitié des parois ; les deux fenêtres présentes étaient cachées d'un rideau rapiécé d'un bordeaux strié de violet. D'innombrables DVD et CD en tous genres jonchaient la table en bois vernis posée au milieu de la pièce. Une sorte de broderie très épaisse et peu chaleureuse reposait sur les marches de l'immense escalier qui semblait mener à un long couloir.

Harry vit parfaitement la gêne qui émanait de Bulstrode. Une qui prétendait posséder tant de richesses était propriétaire de cette… maison aux ondes noircies ? Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il aperçut une immense toile d'araignée qui brillait sous les lueurs dorées de la lumière. Jetant un regard hésitant à Ron, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur la toile. Ses lèvres pincées tremblaient et ses mains étaient jointes.

Zabini ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, puis se dirigea directement vers le piano, le parquet grinçant sous ses Vans.

Nott s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque et regardait d'un air captivé les livres présents. Dean et Seamus exploraient les films offerts - vraisemblablement il y avait ici une télé, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Drago Malefoy regardait dédaigneusement ce qu'il voyait, affichant un visage neutre lorsque Millicent posait son regard sur lui. Ginny gloussait légèrement, observant Ron à chaque fait et geste. Lee Jordan discutait à messes basses avec Bruno, ignorant totalement le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Crabb et Goyle regardaient tous les deux dans la même direction : les escaliers. Ne voyant pas le fond du couloir, ils devaient certainement avoir peur, ce qui n'étonnait pas du tout Harry… toujours aux côtés de McLaggen.

C'était une pièce très étrange, Harry n'aimait pas trop cet endroit. Il se sentait observé et il ne cessait de regarder furtivement autour de lui. S'il avait pu choisir entre rester ici ou bien déranger d'autres voisins, il aurait préféré ces derniers. Hermione aurait dû être là, normalement. Mais à la place, elle était certainement à l'intérieur de sa maison, sur son canapé, à boire un petit chocolat chaud.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Ron puis hocha la tête. Ils devaient partir, maintenant la police n'était sûrement plus là ! Cependant, alors que Lavande se dirigeait vers Ginny, un bruit bizarre retentit.

« Ne bougez plus ! » ordonna Drago.

Tous se figèrent sur place. Mais Blaise, qui était en train de soulever la couverture bleu-marin qui protégeait les touches noires et blanches du piano, le genou posé sur le siège, s'immobilisa, le bout de sa langue ressortie, afin de mieux se… concentrer. Seamus remarqua directement la position inconfortable qu'avait Zabini, et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Dean fronça les sourcils puis lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, l'incitant à se taire. Beaucoup firent de même.

Les bruits semblaient provenir de l'extérieur, et donnaient l'impression que quelqu'un s'approchait. Instinctivement, tous se regroupèrent au milieu, prenant peur. Si la police était en train d'essayer de rentrer ?

Ils entendirent une sorte de chiffonnement étrange, rapidement suivi d'un bruissement, semblable à celui d'un buisson. Ginny plissa les yeux et Lee Jordan se rapprocha de Bruno pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Drago restait impassible et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, désespéré, lorsqu'il regardait Blaise le visage tout écarlate. Il avait l'air passablement essoufflé de devoir rester ainsi afin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Harry regardait autour de lui, ses yeux scrutant partout, sa respiration trop violente faisant relever son torse avec fièvre. Il ne voulait pas que la police l'emmène… il ne voulait pas que tous, à cause de lui, aient des problèmes.

Ils saisirent un petit son étrange, celui d'une clé s'insérant dans un verrou. Ils reculèrent tous en même temps. Goyle et Crabb avaient soudain l'air beaucoup moins terrifiant qu'ils s'en donnaient d'habitude l'air envers les enfants. Nott retint son souffle et abaissa ses paupières. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux essayait de se donner une contenance, mais ils fixaient toujours le verrou et pour leur plus grand malheur, ce dernier pivota doucement sur lui-même. Avec une lenteur extrême, la clé tomba par terre et le claquement résonna dans la pièce pour finalement mourir dans le couloir du haut. Lavande laissa échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes un petit cri de stupeur.

Ils virent ensuite la poignée s'abaisser, et au moment où Harry et Ron décidèrent de marcher en direction de l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, tandis que le groupe d'adolescents s'était encore resserré.

Zabini lâcha le tissu puis courut dans le tas, qu'importait maintenant s'il faisait du bruit.

Ils ne virent d'abord que du noir, puis l'ombre d'une personne… suivie d'une deuxième. Les silhouettes se dessinèrent avec ambiguïté sur le tapis endommagé, grâce à la lumière pas très nette. Les lèvres de Ron tremblaient toujours.

Les deux inconnus firent un pas en avant tout en marmonnant :

« Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver une maison plus accueillante ou j'en sais rien ? »  
« Regardez-moi ce taudis ! »  
« Bon… fermons la porte car, ne sait-on jamais. »

Lee Jordan accourut vers les nouveaux venus et leur fit une accolade bien méritée.

« Enfin vous êtes là les gars ! Hé. Jamais plus vous ne recommencez… J'ai eu peur ! Tiens, touche là ! » dit-il en prenant la main de Fred pour la poser sur son cœur.

Il eut un rictus puis secoua la tête.

« Bande de petits farceurs… j'ai failli me perdre. »  
« FRED, GEORGE ! Jamais plus vous ne recommencez. » persifla Ron, l'index levé, qui à l'instant ressemblait énormément à sa mère.

Tout le monde respira grandement, soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas la police. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nott pendant que Drago levait les yeux au ciel, encore. McLaggen manqua de s'évanouir et Ginny éclata de rire. Mais Zabini ne trouvait ça pas drôle du tout. Il se dirigea vers les jumeaux et tapa leurs torses de son poing.

« Bande – de – crétins ! » amorça-t-il, séparant les mots à chaque coup.  
« Zab', calme-toi. »

Blaise se retourna puis prit en compte le conseil de Pansy. Les cœurs bien plus éthérés, ils se permirent de se lâcher légèrement, réalisant la chance qu'ils avaient. Fred et George souriaient comme jamais, heureux de savoir qu'ils venaient de fait peur à plus d'un, comme Zabini, une personne qui se croyait forte et très courageuse. Fred rangea l'épingle dans sa poche puis bâilla tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Maintenant… on pourrait… monter à l'étage. » proposa Millicent en se tortillant les doigts.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et s'avancèrent d'un même pas. Sauf qu'ils semblaient être les seuls à oser s'y aventurer.

« Euh… eh bien il se trouve que je dois m'en aller. » lâcha Bruno avec un petit rire aigu.  
« Cela m'étonnerait mon p'tit gars. Tu vas venir et sans plus attendre, d'ailleurs. » promis Lee en lui prenant le bras afin de le diriger déjà vers les escaliers.

Tous les regardèrent pendant que Bruno posait son pied sur la première marche qui grinça encore plus que le parquet. Ron recula en marmonnant et Harry ne comprit que quelques mots à son charabia : « jamais, rêve, araignée, rester ici. » Lui non plus ne voulait pas monter à l'étage. Cet endroit faisait en somme plus peur que les maisons hantées qu'il voyait dans les films, alors… Et puis de toute manière il n'y avait plus de police, dehors, alors pourquoi ne pas s'en aller ?

Un cri de bonheur s'échappa de la bouche à Seamus dont les yeux étincelaient. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, même Lee et Bruno - qui étaient seulement sur la troisième marche de l'escalier.

« J'ai une idée de… de… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne trouvant aucun mot approprié pour son idée fabuleuse. Drago, Pansy, Crabb et Goyle firent rouler leurs yeux en même temps, les bras croisés.

« Et si on regardait un film ? »

La majorité écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Parce qu'il y avait seulement trace d'une télévision dans cette maison ?

« Ouais. Genre un film de… un film marrant ! » dit Lavande avec joie. « J'ai besoin de rigoler, là… » rajouta-t-elle ensuite à voix basse.  
« Tu te fous de nous ? » Fred éclata de rire. « _Un film marrant_ ? » répéta-t-il.  
« Un film marrant. » affirma Lavande qui ne comprenait par la réaction de Fred.  
« Un film d'horreur, oui ! »

George et Fred se tapèrent dans la main. Un silence pesant s'infiltra dans la pièce et chacun se sentit gêné. Ginny lançait des regards fréquents en direction de ses deux frères, voulant leur dire deux-trois choses. Cormac regardait le sol pendant que Ron fixait de ses yeux bleus une araignée qui se pavanait sur le mur en face de lui. Nott s'était emparé d'un livre épais qu'il lisait avec calme.

Zabini ne cessait de regarder la porte d'entrée, jaugeant les mètres qui les séparaient de cette dernière. Peut-être que si Dean s'écartait, il aurait le temps de sortir… Lorsque Harry promena son regard vers les escaliers il n'y avait plus trace ni de Bruno ni de Lee. Sursautant, il tourna autour de lui puis s'autorisa à souffler lorsqu'il les vit vers les DVD offerts. Il avait cru un instant qu'ils étaient déjà en haut. Se dirigeant vers eux, il fut impressionné par tous les films d'horreur qu'il y avait sur la table.

« Ah, tu es là. Regarde, le film parfait : _The Grudge_. Le premier. C'est celui-là que nous allons regarder. Tu connais ? »

Harry fixa la couverture du DVD puis fit une grimace. Il connaissait ce film pour l'avoir regardé alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Dudley l'avait enfermé dans une chambre, seul et il avait été contraint de voir les images défiler.

« … Oui. » dit-il du bout des lèvres et le sourire de Lee prit de la largeur ne remarquant pas la réticence de son ami.  
« J'ai hâte. En plus… j'ai vu qu'en haut il y avait une porte coulissante… Parfait, non ? Cela va pimenter notre soirée… »

Le cœur d'Harry commença à battre et ses entrailles lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il fit un demi-sourire afin de rassurer Lee puis se retourna pour se diriger vers Ron, son ami. Malefoy, qui avait suivi ce petit échange du début à la fin, se mena vers Jordan, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Ron… il faut que nous partions. »  
« Bonne idée… » marmonna Ron, le regard toujours rivé sur l'araignée.

Harry fut très heureux de savoir que cela ne dérangeait pas Ron de partir. Peut-être n'avait-il pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'avaient annoncé ses frères. Tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'entrée, Malefoy attira l'intention de tout le monde, le bras levé, un DVD aux bouts de ses doigts.

« Nous allons regarder un film : _The Grudge_. »

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

« Sommes-nous obligés de regarder ce genre de film ? » demanda Théodore Nott avec une touche de précaution.

Harry avait senti son regard sur lui. Il haïssait qu'on lui voue de la pitié.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles, toi ? » demanda sèchement Malefoy à Dean.  
« Parce qu'ici il y a des peureux. » dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
« Qui a peur ? Ce sont que les tapettes… » murmura-t-il en jaugeant Harry du regard.  
« Alors Potter devrait avoir peur ! »

Nott envoya un regard noir à Pansy tandis que beaucoup la huèrent pour avoir dit ça. Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à cette petite intervention qu'il savait inutile. Il continuait de regarder Ron droit dans les yeux. Il y voyait jusqu'à son reflet… comme dans un miroir. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et Fred se dirigea vers eux, un air strict parsemant son visage doté de taches de rousseur.

« Restez. _Vous_ _restez_. »

Dans sa voix il y avait un mélange de supplice et d'ordre. Une bataille se créa et tous deux ne se lâchèrent pas une seule fois. Fred savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour lui, mais pour l'ensemble, c'était parfait. Ce n'était pas très gentil et au fond il s'en voulait. Machinalement, il porta sa main dans la sienne puis la serra.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » chuchota-t-il afin que seul Harry entende.

Gêné, ce dernier se détacha puis emporta Ron avec lui pour grimper les escaliers. D'accord, on le traitait de peureux ? Eh ben ils allaient voir si c'en était réellement un. Ignorant le fait que ce film était une terreur vivante pour lui, Harry posa son pied sur la première marche recouverte d'un tissu rose clair et blanc crémeux et doté de dentelles ignobles. Le grincement résonna derrière lui et ils furent rapidement suivis par McLaggen. Plus ils montaient et plus le cœur d'Harry lui faisait mal à un point qu'il devait se masser la peau à travers son pull afin de légèrement calmer la douleur. Ron avait cessé de scruter l'araignée qui avait des reflets gris pour escorter Harry, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

« On se met à côté ? »  
« Non. Il est déjà à côté de moi. » assura Blaise Zabini d'une voix presque désolée.

Il était apparu en un quart de tour.  
« Arrête là, t'es lourd. Harry n'est et ne sera pas intéressé à toi. Faudra t'y faire. »  
« C'est lui qui s'y fera. » susurra-t-il.

Harry activa le pas, regardant autour de lui. Les murs dont la tapisserie s'était déchirée faisaient presque peur. Jamais encore il n'avait autant entendu de grincements dans sa vie. Le bois de l'escalier menaçait de lâcher sous leur poids. Enfin, Harry fut le premier arrivé et, devant cette porte coulissante, il se sentit encore plus observé. S'il avait le choix, alors il ne regarderait pas ce film. Ni même un autre. Il partirait chez lui pour s'endormir sans même penser au fait que… le _Grudge_ pouvait se trouver dans sa chambre… Il fut parcouru de frissons, la boule au fond de son ventre prenant de l'ampleur.

Lee Jordan le dépassa et ouvrit la porte coulissante afin de faire introduire tout le monde. Avant d'entrer, Harry vit à sa droite un autre couloir dont le fond était baigné dans le noir. Les uns derrière les autres, ils entrèrent dans une vaste pièce qui ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Au fond il y avait une armoire et à côté une porte fermée qui, étrangement, comportait un judas, d'après ce qu'Harry put voir... Dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait une télévision dressée sur une commode noire jonchée de DVD ainsi qu'un lecteur. Des fils serpentaient partout et si quelqu'un s'emmêlait les pieds dedans, Harry n'en serait pas étonné.

Deux immenses canapés étaient posés l'un à côté de l'autre et Pansy se rua dessus afin de les séparer. Tous ignorèrent superbement le décor de la salle, ne voulant pas être terrifiés rien qu'avec leur entourage. Harry s'assit tout à droite du second canapé, suivi rapidement de Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux ainsi que Lee. Étrangement, tous les six purent s'assoir sur le même sofa – ce qui était une bonne chose car ainsi moins de personnes devront s'asseoir par terre. Aux pieds d'Harry, il y avait Cormac qui était à côté de Lavande, elle-même à droite de Seamus suivi de Dean ainsi que de Bruno qui était aux pieds de Lee Jordan.

Sur l'autre divan, positionné de travers, se trouvaient sur les coussins, Drago, Pansy qui était lovée sur lui, à leurs côtés Crabb et Goyle puis pour finir Millicent. Ceux à terre étaient Zabini, devant Drago puis Nott. Rapidement, tous étaient casés à leurs places, profitant du début du film.

« Euh… attendez, je vais mettre le… DVD. »  
« N'ayez pas peur ! » lança Pansy.  
« Hein, Malefoy. » marmonna George.  
« Ferme-là. De toute manière moi, j'ai peur de rien. »

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard entendu. C'était ce qu'ils allaient voir...

.

.

.

* * *

**NDA : Je vous l'ai dit que j'avais le syndrome de l'idée envahissante… or je l'ai pour beaucoup de choses. Mon principal défaut est l'impatience… Oh, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux… :3 Maintenant je sais à quel point il faut que j'attende avant de publier une histoiiiire ! La suite… je la mettrai à la fin de la première semaine des vacances ! Je finis l'école dans quatre jours, alors ça va :D Youhouu ! 180613**

Voilà T.T J'espère que ça vous a plu et sachez seulement que j'ai précisé à quel point ce chapitre est médiocre :') Vous connaissez le film ? Je l'ai vu en classe :'D Prochain chapitre, je sais ce qu'il va se passer mais il ne manque plus que de l'écrire ! :D Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

**PC** très connue d'ailleurs... désolée de la qualité mauvaise de cette phrase... moi qui adore celles qui apprennent... :'D : **On vit dans un monde où les livreurs de pizzas arrivent plus vites que la police. Hebri**

_A bientôt ! :D_


End file.
